This invention relates to the field of rocket launched spacecraft and, in particular, to deployable spacecraft structures such as arrays and booms (e.g., solar arrays, radio frequency antennas, planar arrays, phased arrays, etc).
Most deployable solar arrays for spacecraft have used crystalline solar cells mounted to rigid panels. Certain prior art describes mechanisms to effectively package, carefully deploy, and maintain the shape of arrays of rigid panels. Flexible solar arrays have also been used, but have been limited to thin-film arrays packaged in a long roll or pleated stack that is deployed using a separate boom or booms.
Thin photovoltaic arrays have been used for the original solar arrays on the Hubble Space Telescope and for the primary solar arrays on the International Space Station (ISS). The Hubble arrays were packaged in a roll and deployed with booms mounted on either side of the roll that pull the roll out into a sheet as they extend. The ISS arrays were packaged into a stack by folding and pleating a long, thin sheet of material that is deployed with a single boom mounted underneath the array that pulls the stack into a sheet as it extends.